a new way to fight
by tombstone199
Summary: a movie fic with a bad ass hiccup CHAPTER 2 REUPLOAD!
1. Chapter 1

goodday to you living and undead. this is something i have been wanting to do for a very long time it is a watching the movie thing with ta ta ta ta ta ta tada. a badass hiccup! .this happens just after Hiccup and Astrid's flight enjoy.

/

"and that's ….. for everything else". Astrid says as she walks in a flash of white he suddenly is in a room with Brik walls and torches giving light. he says that the entire tribe is there to.

"I AM CHIEF STOICK THE VAST OF THE HARY HOOLIGAN TRIBE AND I DAMAND TO BE TOLD WHERE I AM!:

"uh dad it might not be a good idea to demand anything from whatever brought us here. "says hiccup.

"he's got a point stoick ."says gobber.

"they are very right you know. "says a man walking out of the shadows" I am far more powerful then you can imagine." he says.

"who are you, and why did you bring us here." asks stoick.

the man is about up to stoicks shoulder with very dark blond hair blue green eyes wearing red shirt with a black leather sleeveless jacket, black fingerless gloves and black pants.

"my name is tombstone199, but you all can call me tomb ."tomb says. "as for why I brought you here, it is simple I will show you what my world calls a movie , it is just basically a bunch of fast moving pictures, I could go in to detail but , I'd like to leave before tomorrow."

"and what if we don't want to watch." asks snotlout. tomb groans it had to be him to ask that he thinks. "because I though that you would like to see how the dragon war ends but if you don't, I can always let you find out for your self."tomb says.

"NO! we want to find out . "says stoick.

tomb grins and says " before we watch I want to laydown 2 rules, ok. "they all nod."good rule one no fighting unless I give you permission to that includes our other guests." "there are other guests?" "yes you will meet them later, ok" they nod "rule two If the twin start fighting stop them."they nod." good follow me." tomb says.

they enter a large room with seats but also a green couch and a black chair in the front.

"ok hiccup Astrid take the couch. the black chair is mine the rest take your pick."

once every one was seated.

"ok I am letting in the other guests , like I siad no fighting ,just to make sure I am taking your weapons."the vinking search for there weapons and find them gone.

"ok you can come in! "yells tomb.

and in come all the dragons in the movie ( - red death) the Vikings look scared they don't have there weapons.

"just lay down somewhere I am getting the movie ready. "says tomb as he walks to the beamer and puts in the movie taking the remote with him. looking back he see's toothless laying in the front close to hiccup and stoick paling at it.

and with that he starts the movie.

/

so what do you think comments are appreciated.

tombstone going to his grave. later people and undead


	2. Chapter 2

Gooday living and undead, here is a new chapter for your amusement.

THIS IS A REUPLOAD OF CHAPTER 2 WITH A DIFERENT TEXT TYPE FOR THEMOVIE PART AND A EXTRA GRAMMER CHECK SMALL CHANGES TO CERTAIN LINES!

AN PLEASE READ!

I have found that when most people read a watching the movie fic they skip the text ,I advice you not to do that as ,I am altering it in some small but very noticeable ways and it would lead to confusion.

/

"ok now before we start are there any questions that you want answered?" asks tomb.

"why are the dragons here!" stoick practically screams.

" well... since it is there war to I thought it would be fair to show to end to both sides."answers tomb.

"but why is that dragon sitting next to my son? he could easily get eaten!" "thanks for the vote of confidence dad." "ahhh that is called a spoiler you will have to watch the movie to find out."tomb says ignoring hiccups comment . "plus they cant attack just like you cant, and i have my dragon sitting next to me and do i look scared."

"what dragon." asks tuffnut."yeah I don't see any. "ads ruffnut.

"huh"

"shit, blackfire get in here, now!. "yells tomb in a voice so loud some of the dragons flinch. a widow opens and trough it fly's a boneknapper with bones as black as obsidian .and red marks on his wings and head.

"I KNEW I' WAS REAL! " yells gobber. "I TOLD YE AND YE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!"

"uh ,what is he talking about?" asks snotlout the ever so observant.

"he is talking about blackfire ,my boneknapper dragon."states tomb in a obviously tone.

"uh what is a boneknipir."asks tuff. "its boneknapper."tombs says getting irritated.

"how does gobber know about it. " asks ruff.

"it all started... " gobber starts " gobber that story is also a mini movie ill show you after we are done ,ok. "interrupts tomb.

"any other questions." asks tomb. "who ends the dragon war?" asks a random Viking.

" all I can say is that It is the protagonist of the movie."tomb answers.

"so anymore questions." no one answers.

"ok time to start the movie."tomb says happy to start.

**XT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

"that's hiccup . "says fishlegs confused. "hiccup is the protagonist, hiccup ends the dragon war?"

"correct fishlegs."tomb says.

"but how can hiccup the useless end the dragon war."snotlout says."he's useless."

Astrid look at snot lout and is about to ask tomb if she can hurt him when tomb beats her to it.

"how can he be useless when he ends the dragon war ,huh snotface ."growls tomb, shuting snotlout up.(for now)

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"wonder why. "mutters spitelout.

T**he camera drifts closer, circling. HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

"sheep!" tuff yells. "dragons you idiot, you know giant ,fire breathing and flying reptiles!"ruff yells back at him .they start fighting.

"rule number 2"tomb says getting annoyed. the Vikings nearby stop the twins, afraid of what tomb could do.

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched. CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a at first glance gangly teenage Viking ,but if you look closer you can see that there indeed is some muscle.**

**HICCUP ...dragons.**

"yep that is me alright. "hiccup states after looking at his onscreen self.

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

"re big, scary , strong..."snot lout start but is stopped by the onscreen hiccups comment.

**We have stubbornness issues.**

"oh"

"and ye say ye don't lad?"gobber asks.

"nope probably the most stubborn out of all of you."hiccup states as if it were obvious.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys with ease, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

getting looks from the teens how does he do that?

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**

"cough snotlout cough."hiccup coughs , getting a snicker out of the teen's and some of the older Vikings. surprising him ,as they are laughing with him not at him.

**Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground. VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

said Viking blushes and states "I had to much mead that night." getting laughs out of the crowd. and weird looks from the dragons.

Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors.**

**Hoark the Haggard... HOARK What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad... BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

**HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce... PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

**HICCUP . Ack.**

**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.**

the Viking laugh as ack says "what is that suppose to mean."

"nothing ,nothing at all. "hiccup says holding back laughs.

E**nter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd. STOICK Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"like you care ." hiccup mutters and only Astrid and tomb can hear. Astrid takes his hand and puts her head on his shoulder, surprised to find it muscular and not bony like she expected . hiccup smiles at her .some of the Vikings (not the teens) see this and start thinking ,is Astrid hiccups girlfriend.

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching. HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

stoick chuckles that rumor is still around.

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) no not any more at least, only snotlout and the twins are stupid enough to believe that at this age.**

"hey!"

An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.

**STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1 Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. STOICK Any Night Furies? VIKING #1 None so far. STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

**VIKING Hoist the torches! Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.

**HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this. Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

the teens (bar Astrid as she notices the muscle on his arms.) laugh. some of the adults chuckle.

**GOBBER nah , they enjoy muscles, jeh oversized toothpick.**

"what do you mean gobber ,hiccup doesn't have any muscles."snotlout asks ,confused.

"watch and you will see" hiccup says before gobber can answer.

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons, with out any trouble, to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

the Vikings ( bar gobber and hiccup) look at the onscreen hiccup like he has grown a second head.

**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little.**

"who are ye calling meathead! "

"the one who called me toothpick" hiccup anwsers. gobbers question.

"Toothpick"

"meathead"

"fishbone!"

"lefty!"

gobber try's to answer but falls short, he indeed was a lefty, before he lost his arm to that nightmare ( yes is know hiccup is also a lefty just continue reading it will come in in later chapters , I am thinking about making him ambidextrous because Vikings only use weapons in there right hands so he's trained with his right hand but uses his left to draw ,and stuff...)

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

" that's one way to put it lad."says spitlout.

**VIKING FIRE! In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

hiccup and Astrid both blush. as Astrid decides to do something crazy ,astrid kisses hiccup on the cheek, he starts blushing like a mad man .fishlegs notices but to his credit keeps quiet about it.

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

"we look so cool"

"yeah awesome ,but I look the most awesome."states snotlout gesturing to Astrid, who (literally) almost vomits.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler the only reason I am still here is because my father and gobber don't trust me out ,don't get me wrong I like working in the forge, nut I need to make a name for my self. Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

some of the Vikings nod in agreement.

**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Astrid blushes ,and grips hiccup hand tighter. as the teens laugh.

"hiccup get a date, yeah and I am odin."laughs snotlout.

tomb put a long very long list on screen.

"what's that "asks snotlout.

"the girls who would want to date hiccup. "the laughs stop and hiccup starts blushing redder then a flaming nightmare .Astrid looks down at her hands but grips Astrid's hand and smiles at her and whispers "only you Astrid "Astrid smiles back at him. but snotlout sees this and yells "get off of my girlfriend!"

"I never was nor will I ever be your girlfriend snotface, I am hiccups girlfriend so shut up!" Astrid Vikings that hadn't figured it out yet gasp. as stoick and Astrid parents smile at the two of them together happy for them.

snotlout slumps in his chair with wide eyes, thinking what he was going to do ,he should crush hiccup, yeah that would draw Astrid to him showing her how strong he was ,right...( yes I do think snotlout thinks like this)

**GOBBER you may be able to lift a war hammer and swing a war axe.**

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ...and you can throw one of these, you just cant aim...**

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)...but your still clumsy as ever and i need ye in the forge to do tha repairs.**

**HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but... He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... I wanted to test this out. Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

**VIKING Arggh!**

"that hurt you know" said Viking mumbles.

"can we borrow it!" the twins asks at the same time .stoick pales as he thinks about what the twins would do with hiccups invention.

"no dragon stepped on it" and stiock turns back to his normal color.

**GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me.**

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all like you.**

**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! Gobber tosses him a sword.**

**GOBBER I don't doubt it ,but ill take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. Hiccup takes it in one hand begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

"what do you mean by I don't doubt it ,gobber. "tuffnut asks.

"argh ,hiccup just show em already ,its gettin' anoyin'."gobber says.

"ok, ok" hiccup says as he gets up and walks to the screen. tomb turns on the takes off his shirt revealing...

a six pack strong arms with several scars, a long one that looks like It is from a sword going from his left hip to his right shoulder, a circular from a nadder spine in his left shoulder, a smaller blade scar on the right side of his chest, sever burns and cuts on his what is most impressive is the large tattoo covering his entire upper body, starting on his back are ocean waves with a giant black nine headed dragon braking through them , 2 of the heads circle around each arm, two go to his shoulders, two cross over his hearth an one goes up to his neck, the eyes on the heads a blood red.

the Viking stare In awe and the teenage girls are drooling, to the disliking of Astrid of course.

"HICCUP! when did you get a tattoo!"stoick yells.

"at the last chief meeting thing you took me to, you where arguing for 6 hours when I snuk out and got this."hiccup answers.

"pfft, its nothing I can still easily win from you, you know what I am going to win from you."snotlout states. "I snotlout Jorgenson challenge you hiccup horrendous haddock the third to a duel ,for the title of heir of berk!"

/

so what do you guys think comments are appreciated, next update will be next week since I can only write in the weekend ( school uhg).

tombstone going back to his grave ,later guys.


End file.
